Next Go Round
by sweetpea1225
Summary: Mello’s in the mood fer some dancin’, dirty dancin’ that is. Songfic. AU. PWP. Yaoi. Lemon. Don’t like it? WHY’D YOU SEARCH IT?


**Title:** Next Go Round

**Pairing:** MattxMello

**Rating:** M for sexual content and some language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, it'd be nice though and most likely all yaoi, but it's fine. I just own the story and all credit goes to it's rightful owners.

**Summary:** Mello's in the mood fer some dancin', dirty dancin' that is. Songfic. AU. Kinda PWP. Yaoi. Lemon. Don't like it? WHY THE HELL'D YOU SEARCH IT?

**Song: **Next Go Round (obviously) by Nickelback

"Hey Matty..." a scantily clothed blonde called from the doorway.

"...Yeah?" came the delayed and absent-minded reply over the loud shooting and yelling of the latest Call of Duty game being played on the large screen television.

"Matty, come on...Look at me? Please?" The blonde called again, his voice a bit more stern.

"Okay Mello, wha-" the previously distracted redhead paused his game and looked up to see what the blonde so desperately wanted him to look at, only to stop mid-sentence at what he saw-his blonde bombshell of a boyfriend clad in a _very_ short black pleated skirt and a black leather vest fashioned to look like a corset. He was the epitome of sexy. A sly grin spread across Mello's face as he sauntered towards his boyfriend. Matt's eyes grew wider as the tiny blonde came closer and his mouth was left agape as Mello turned swiftly and went over to the stereo, bending over just enough to see under the skirt he had on-going commando of course.

"Hey Mels...Why the get-up, I mean it's fucking hot as hell, but am I missing something?" Matt was kind of confused, excited no doubt, but confused none the less.

"What? Can't I just wear this? Ah! Here it is... and besides, I kinda like it." He answered, while searching for and successfully finding the CD he wanted.

"No. Wait, you like it?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not all that bad and it gets your blood pumping as I can see. Plus I wanted to show you something." Mello giggled as he looked over to Matt. Matt just sat back onto the couch (after turning off his game system of course) and waited for Mello to come over to him. Matt tried to hide the blush at his evident growing arousal and Mello walking towards him with that smile just made things (both his arousal and hiding the blush) even harder. As the song started playing, Matt realized it was the new CD Mello had been playing when he had gotten home earlier from the store.

_I wanna do it till the sun comes up_

_Till we're both so good and sweaty we can't stand up_

_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop_

_As long as we're caught in together we're never gonna stop._

Mello began swinging his hips at a quick pace to the beat and raised his hands over his head. He turned so that he was shaking his ass in Matt's direct line of view and smirking over his shoulder began to rub his hands up his sides, undoing some of the ties in the front as he brought his hands forward and slowly turned to face Matt again.

_I wanna go until the neighbors all complain_

'_Cause they heard somebody screaming and they think we're both in pain_

_I wanna go so long your parents think you died_

_There gonna call the cops the CIA and then the FBI_

Matt reached forward and playfully pinched Mello on the ass as he turned and lit a cigarette as he watched the blonde dance before him. Mello jerked his hips to the rapid beat a little more before ending up on Matt's lap, starting a face-to-face lap dance (a perk of being an ex-stripper's boyfriend) with the grinning redhead. The blonde ground down on Matt's hips as he took the cigarette out of the green-eyed boy's mouth and put it out on a near-by ashtray. Matt grabbed Mello's lower back to pull him closer and turned his head to blow the smoke out of his lungs before pulling Mello in for a heated kiss.

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_Hold on here we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_Round and round we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down_

_Up and down we go_

_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round_

_Round and round we go _

Teeth and lips met in a hurry as the two meshed their mouths together in a kiss of intense lust. Mello pulled away smirking as he ground down more on Matt's hips, trying to get an audible reaction out of the normally quiet man. Matt growled as he ran his hands up Mello's thighs and lifted the skirt as he lifted his hands higher. Mello mewled (tehe, mewled) as Matt's thumbs caressed his inner thighs. His hands had found their way to the back of Matt's head, pulling him back in for another sloppy kiss as his own excitement became noticeable through his undersized skirt. Mello began to rock back and forth, creating more friction between them. He lifted himself to be on his knees over Matt and pulled back from Matt once again to begin his undressing; he finished untying the laces on his vest and peeled it off of his toned chest to throw it behind the couch they were on.

_Shut the windows, lock the doors, unplug the phone_

_For all intents and purposes there ain't nobody home_

_Then we can do it till the batteries are gone_

_And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on_

Matt let out another growl as he watched Mello and pulled the older boy towards him, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. Mello began to moan and intertwined his fingers into Matt's silky red tresses. Matt sucked and nipped at the pink nub before dragging his tongue across Mello's chest to treat the other the same, all the while rolling the opposite he had just played with between his lean and agile fingers. Both started to breathe more shallow, Matt pulled away from Mello, lifting his dark shirt over his head to reveal his taut stomach and chest before bringing his hands back down to Mello's skirt and unzipping the back, allowing Mello to be stark naked and gasp at the loss of the only piece of fabric on his throbbing member. Matt pushed Mello up some to signal that he was getting up, lifting the blonde with him, letting Mello wrap his legs around Matt's waist.

_I wanna cover you with jello in the tub_

_We can roll around for hours without ever coming up_

_I want you naked with your favorite heels on_

_Slap John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn_

Matt carried Mello like that from the couch to their bedroom, occasionally hitting the wall for thrill and always getting a gasp on the way down the short hallway. He set Mello down on the bed while he stripped himself of his last confines (jeans and boxers) and walked back over to the edge of their king size bed. Mello watched through half-lidded eyes as his gamer boyfriend stripped and followed him to the top of the bed, Mello scooting backwards and Matt crawling after him (A/N: sounds sexy, right?). Matt placed his hands on either side of Mello's head as he leaned down with, at first, his head to kiss Mello, then his body, leaving the men to have that delicious skin on skin contact they so greatly wanted. Both barely catching their breath broke apart once more for Matt to reach over to the end table and grab the bottle of lube kept in the top drawer (A/N: gotta be in close range at all times XD). Matt reached down to start spreading it before

"Let me get that for ya Matty..." Mello stated in an alluring voice as he grabbed the lube from Matt, squirted a little on his hand and applied it graciously to Matt's painfully hard cock. Matt groaned as Mello allowed his hand to linger longer than truly necessary (but who's complaining) and placed himself at Mello's puckered entrance.

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_Hold on here we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_Round and round we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down_

_Up and down we go_

_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round_

_Round and round we go_

Mello winced as Matt buried himself to the hilt (of course Mello was no virgin, but he was always so tight), waiting for Mello to get used to the feeling before pounding into the hot, wet bliss.

"You're so beautiful Mels..." Matt smiled as he grabbed Mello's hands and interlaced their fingers to bring their hands over Mello's head. Mello just looked up at Matt before leaning up to whisper "...move..." into Matt's ear and licking the shell of it, causing him to shudder and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Matt immediately complied and started to set the pace of their wild and passionate thrusting session (A/N: love-making sounds too corny for me, this one makes me giggle XP). After a few thrusts, Matt hit Mello's prostate making stars dance in front of his eyes and getting him to yell Matt's name. Continually driving into that spot, Matt gained a faster and harder rate at Mello's command and it drove him wild to just see Mello writhing beneath him, hair splayed out above his head and face contorted with pleasure.

Matt brought his hand to Mello's weeping and twitching organ to pump him in time with his thrusts, making the man beneath him moan his name even louder and whimper at the thumb rubbing hard across his slit. Unable to hold out any longer a sweating and panting Mello came with a cry of "Matt!!!" and unconsciously clamped his already tight walls even tighter around Matt's pulsating cock. With a couple more jerks into the small frame, Matt came, spilling his hot seed into Mello's tight cavern with a yell of his lover's name. Heaving chests rose and fell as the two came from their high and Matt gently pulled out of Mello as to not hurt the man and laid his head on Mello's chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat.

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_Hold on here we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna go until out legs give out_

_Round and round we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down_

_Up and down we go_

_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round_

_Round and round we go_

Mello absent-mindedly played with crimson locks as they lay their just basking in the after-glow of sex. Matt turned to place a kiss on Mello's chest and worked his way up to Mello's mouth, rolling his tongue over Mello's lips to entice him to open his mouth for a slow and sensual kiss full of love and care.

Matt pulled away and looked into Mello's eyes, emerald meeting sapphire and the two just gazed at each other for a few seconds before Matt murmured,

"I love you Mels."

"Love you too, Matty." He grinned back and gave Matt a chaste kiss before he returned to playing with his hair and Matt laid back down on his chest. The two fell asleep shortly after, both content to be in love and with the one they loved, lulled by the light breathing of the other and the slow song that the stereo's CD player had shuffled to being muffled through their bedroom wall.

Awwies! Such a cute lil' ending! Haha, could've gone better, I don't know it sounds kinda rushed, but I'm tired and I wanted to get this down and done tonight so I can start a new one. I like it, but I don't. I don't know. Review fer meh please? Thanks!


End file.
